A Little Deal
by RosesAreForWriters
Summary: This is how I perceive Logan having met the other boys. This is based on the information given in Big Time Interview. There's a small amount of Logan-whump, and I guess a little bit of fluff. Takes place in the third grade.


**A/N: Here's a little one-shot on how the boys met each other. Just a little bit of Logan-whump, as to be expected. Hope you all like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush, if I did, Logan Henderson would be begging for mercy.  
**

* * *

"A Little Deal"

Logan Mitchell was _absolutely_, _positively_, without a _doubt_, scared out of his _mind_. He did _not_ want to go to the new school, because it was going to end up being the same as the last one. He would get teased, and shoved into the walls in the hallway. Just because he's a nerd does not mean he's a target, but the other kids seemed to think so.

"It may not be like your old school, Logan," his mother pleaded with him. "They could like you! They _will_ like you!" Her young son was sitting in the backseat of the car, his arms folded over his chest. He seemed smaller than he really was.

"Or, because of the these stupid glasses, the teasing will start right away," he grumbled. He was still sensitive on the subject. He recently discovered he needed glasses, and that fed the fire at his old school. No doubt it would kick things off here.

"I wish you would have more faith about this place. Why are you so adamant about this place?" she asked. Logan rolled his eyes like the answer was obvious, because to him, it was.

"In the south, like where we've come from, many people are nice to others without motivation for being so. The north is the opposite. If they don't have a reason to be nice, they aren't. Therefore, I'm doomed already." His mother stared at him in shock. He had finished his little speech, and now his eyes were closed, and his nose was stuck up in the air.

"If you go into that school, when you get home today, I'll give you as much ice cream as you can digest." He opened his eyes in stared at her. In just a second he climbed out of the car wordlessly. That did it.

"I love you mom! I'll miss you!" he called out, strutting as much as he could with his backpack on, and his thick coat. He needed it due to the climate in Minnesota. Mrs. Mitchell thought he was just talking about the seven hours apart, but he was really thinking that he was going to die at school. If he _does_ make it though, he's getting ice cream.

He walked into the front office, and the secretary already knew he was the new kid. She said his class already knew about his coming to the school. Oh joy. People already knew he would be coming. They'd start the judgments right away because he lost the element of the new-shiny-toy. They wouldn't be excited about having a new kid.

* * *

"Class, this is Logan Mitchell! He's moved here from Texas!" his new teacher, Mrs. Byrd told the class. She looked and sounded more like a kindergarten teacher. Internally, he rolled his eyes. They're going to expect an accent now.

'_It might hold them off for a while. They don't associate nerds with accents do they? Okay, so now I have to turn up the accent,' _Logan thought. He already had a subtle accent of the south, but it wasn't completely dominant. He lived in a place in Texas where there were a bunch of Yankees. The way _they_ talked had a certain effect on the way _he_ spoke.

"Howdy," he greeted them, a small faked smile on his face. Nobody looked like they noticed how nervous he was. They looked excited to hear him speak like how they thought he would.

"Logan, why don't you go sit next to Carlos? Carlos, please raise your hand," his teacher instructed. A small Latino boy, who was beaming brightly, shot his hand up, and Logan timidly walked over and sat in the seat beside Carlos'. He looked to Carlos in a nervous, scared fashion, and the boy just kept grinning. It was starting to make Logan a little more terrified.

"Hi, Logan! I'm Carlos! Would you like to-" Carlos was cut off by Logan waving his hands in front of him, trying to stop Carlos.

"I'll do it! Don't do anything I'll just do it! What do you need me to do for you?" Logan begged. The other students in the room had gone back to talking with each other. Carlos looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, as two taller boys showed up behind him. One was blonde with somewhat bushy eyebrows and a bumpy nose, and the other one had a comb gripped in his hand, along with long brunette hair that covered his right eye just so slightly. Only the blonde one was smiling, the other one didn't seem to have any opinion on having the new boy.

"Hey, Logan! I see you've met Carlos here, we just wanted to-" the blonde was cut off just like his friend, and Logan talked fast.

"I'll stay away from him! I don't want to cause any trouble. I'll do anything, just don't do it! I'll do your homework for you!" he volunteered. The brunette opened his mouth to reject the idea, he didn't really need someone else to do it, he was pretty good at it by himself. However, the blonde stopped him from speaking.

"You'll…do our _homework_?…Okay," he shrugged. He went over to his backpack and fished out his homework that they got earlier that morning. He handed it to Logan, along with a pencil, and Logan quickly grabbed it, and began to work on the paper. He worked so fast, there might as well have been smoke coming from the point where lead met paper. The other three boys stared at him in shock. How could he do the math so quickly. When he finished, he looked up expectantly.

"Who's next?" Carlos shoved his paper at him. Logan finished it in no time. Then he looked at the brunette, but the tall boy shook his head.

"I can do it on my own," he told Logan. Logan stared in fear, then turned to the blonde.

"He won't hurt me, will he?" Now all of them looked at the boy in confusion, and just a little bit in shock. The blonde shook his head.

"None of us will. Why would you even-" He never even got to finish his question, because the teacher called the class to attention at that moment. The brunette sat at his desk behind Logan, and the blonde sat behind Carlos.

During class, the blonde boy nudged the brunette, and gave him the paper he had in his hand. James looked at it, and scribbled something down, before he handed the paper to Logan. Logan quietly opened it up.

_I'm Kendall. I sit behind Carlos. I'm James. I sit behind you. _Logan looked at Kendall, then James, nervously. Was this supposed to be a threat? He didn't need one, if he did their homework, they won't pick on him, right? It was like a deal. It was a mutual agreement.

* * *

At recess, Logan sat down against the building, while the three boys went to go play freeze tag. As a shadow swallowed Logan nearly whole, he looked up. A mean looking, chubby boy stood above him, frowning.

"Hey Loser! I heard you're the new kid. You may have the others fooled, but I know you're a nerd! Well guess what. I'm here to tell you that nerds are no match for the ruler of this grade!" Logan cowered, holding his hands above his head, as the chubby boy raised a fist. It never came down though.

"Hey, Mike! Don't touch him, or we'll punch you!" a familiar voice called out. It was James, who stood slightly behind Kendall, on his right. Carlos was slightly behind his left. Kendall was glaring at Mike, like James, but Carlos had a smug smile. He knew they were helping Logan.

"That's right. I suggest you go back to where you were. Leave him alone," Kendall demanded. Logan looked at the three heroes in awe.

Mike left, grumbling. When he was far enough away, the three boys scrambled to Logan to see if he was alright.

"That was great! Thank you! I'll do your homework forever if you keep doing that! It'll be our little deal. I promise I won't let you down," Logan sputtered. Kendall and Carlos looked at him in confusion once again, but James finally got it.

"He thinks if he does our homework, we won't pick on him. He's scared of us," he told Kendall. Kendall's jaw dropped in shock, and he turned his expression to Logan.

"Why would you think we would hurt you if you didn't do our work for us?" Carlos asked, his lower lip trembling.

"It's happened before. At my old school. I'm a nerd, and you could already tell by my stupid glasses," Logan muttered. Suddenly, Carlos realized something.

"You don't speak like a Texan! Where did your accent go?" he asked. Logan looked up, his eyes widened.

"I, uh, lived in a place where there were Yank- I mean, northerners. I talk a lot like them," he confessed. He didn't want to say Yankee, in case it would offend them. The three boys nodded in understanding.

"We won't hurt you, and we'll keep the jerks off your back, and you don't have to do your homework for us…on one condition," Kendall proposed, raising one bushy eyebrow up. The other two looked at him with their eyebrows furrowed.

* * *

"Do you like you ice cream boys?" Mrs. Mitchell asked the four boys licking their ice cream cones. Carlos smiled at her, half of his face covered in cookies and cream. Logan's mother handed him a couple of napkins, only _hoping_ that would cover it all. The other boys laughed, as Carlos simply put the napkins on the kitchen table, not even bothering to clean his face.

Logan stared at the other boys in happiness. He didn't need a deal to survive school, he just needed his new friends.

* * *

**A/N: So there it is! I feel pretty proud of this, because it turned out just how I expected it to! Yay! So tell me what you guys think! P.S. There's a poll on my profile page! I'd like for you to check it out if you think this story's good!  
**

**~RosesAreForWriters  
**


End file.
